


Being sick

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Sickness, fluffy!Shannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: You're sick and who's better to cheer you up and take care of you than the Share-bear himself?





	

You don’t believe you’d ever felt more disgusting in your life.  
Your head was pounding, your throat was sore, you couldn’t breath because you kept coughing and you were sweating like a pig from your fever.  
You’d started feeling a tickle at the back of your throat yesterday morning and by the time you came home from work every inch of your skin was aching from a fever.  
You put all of your energy into opening your eyes as you thought you heard the door to the bedroom opening.  
“You awake?” Shannon asked, a glass of water in his hands as he approached the bed.  
“Yeah.” You groan, managing a smile.  
“Are you feeling any better?” Shannon handed you the water and some painkillers before sitting down next to you, wiping away the stray hair stuck to your forehead.  
“Not really.” You rasped out, leaning into the cool touch of his hand. “I just wanna crawl into a hole and die.”  
“No, you don’t.” He leaned down to kiss the side of your head. “Scootch over.”  
You groaned in irritance but managed to roll over enough to make room for Shannon who laid down next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you close.  
“Your beard tickles.” You chuckled tiredly when he placed his head on your shoulder.  
“Well, you can’t be a teddybear without a beard.” He kissed your neck and hugged you closer, your back flat against his front.  
“Well, the teddybear is gonna get even more sick than he already is if he keeps snuggling the disgusting sickling.”  
“I have time off. I can afford to get sick.” Shannon played it off. "And you’re not disgusting, you’re gorgeous.“

You wriggled a little to let him know you wanted to move and he loosened his hold so you could turn over to face him.  
“Shannon, I have a fever, I’m coughing, my nose is runny and I’m sweating like a pig in summer. You can’t possibly convince me I’m gorgeous like this.”  
But Shannon didn’t budge, just looking at you like you were an absolute angel. “Do you think I’m hot when I’m this fluffy?”  
“You know I do.” You sighed, feeling yourself growing more and more tired from the conversation.  
“Then I can find you as hot as I’d like when you’re sick.”  
“Fine whatever, just shut up now.” You covered his mouth with a hand and snuggled closer, truly enjoying how cool Shannon felt against your heated skin. And just as you started drifting off to sleep you could hear him mumbling into your hair.  
“When I catch your fever you’re so doing this for me though.”


End file.
